Fire and Ice
by Collide
Summary: Sakura is a princess of one kingdom while Syaoran is the king of another. Sakura and Eriol are in love but what happens when Syaoran needs Sakura for his kingdom and kidnaps her? Will the flower princess fall in love with the ice king after all? E&S, S&S,


Hello to all of the readers of this fic! I am back with a new story and an apology. I cannot finish my stories that I have previously been updating after a fatal error on my old PC killed them. I am ever so sorry but I can assure you everything ended up being all happily ever after in the end of them. Please…don't hate me, hate my compy! Anyway this fic is going to be a little different for me because I'm not going to do the standard S&S pairing initially but I promise it will get there pretty quickly. Please read this story and if you are going to review it please only do so with constructive words. Thanks, and I hope you like it!

Fire and Ice

Chapter One

"Grandmother! Grandmother tell us a story!" closed green eyes opened slowly to find three small cherubs running through her front door and crowding around her feet.

"Are you certain you won't mind caring for the children while Mikal and I are away, mother?" a young woman with dark hair and dark eyes asked softly, her gaze stern on her children as they anxiously sat on the floor, their eyes constantly watching their aged grandmother as she formed a smile that made the corners of her eyes wrinkle.

"Of course, Aevlyn, you must know by now that these three are the brightness in my day." The woman replied, making the three small children grin with happiness. The younger woman smiled, then knelt down to say goodbye to her children.

"Your father and I will be back in a couple of days. Alys, you're in charge of the others." Their mother said softly, touching the small face of a chocolate haired child around the age of eight. A slightly smaller boy with light brown hair and piercing sea colored eyes pouted.

"Alys always gets to be in charge. I'm the man of the house when father is away why can't I be the one in charge?" he questioned, his arms crossed stubbornly, bottom lip protruding ever so slightly.

"Because you're two years younger than I am, Xiao Su." Alys replied proudly, sticking her little chest out slightly.

"I'll tell you what, Xiao Su…you are in charge of little Shang. He's quite a responsibility you know." Xiao Su brightened slightly, but a whimper from the smallest child directed all attention to him. He had dark hair and eyes the color of honey, and a scowl that could knock anyone off their guard.

"I take care myself, I three!" the tiny boy retorted. His mother chuckled slightly and kissed the soft skin of his cheek, taking in the sweet scent of powder and milk her youngest child still possessed.

"What story will you be telling the children today, Mother?" the woman asked, wrapping a shawl around her shoulders in preparation for her departure. The old woman's eyes grew slightly distant as the memories began to slowly seep into her mind. The story her mother used to tell her as a child, the tale of how her mother and father met, filled her head with wonderful memories. How she missed them…it had been nearly forty years without them. They had never had the chance to meet Aevlyn or their great grandchildren. But the story her mother had told her never left her for long. She smiled, the memories feeling like a warm cup of tea in her hands.

"I think I'll tell them the story I used to tell you about the Ice King and the Princess of the Flowers he fell in love with." She replied, her voice warm with the emotions moving through her. She could feel the love, and as she recalled the story in her mind the pain that brought them to love each other resurfaced in her mind as well. Aevlyn nodded and walked out of the house, leaving the old woman with her grandchildren.

"Grandmother Carys please tell us the story!" Alys asked anxiously. Carys smiled down and nodded her head, her gray locks of hair moving with her.

"Give an old woman a moment to remember. I am, after all over seventy years old…the story began in a place much different than this. It was a time where magic and mystery ruled all the land…"

The land was quiet with sleep as the sun slowly rose into the sky to wake all who inhabited the area. Rays of light reflected off the beads of dew draping the plants and rocks. Spider webs woven into the grass sparkled like diamond necklaces in the morning light, and ever so slowly the butterflies dried their wings and took flight into the crisp spring air. The rustling of clothing in the tall grass could be heard in the calmness of the morning, and out of the forest came a young woman no older than twenty dressed in a shimmering off white gown. The material was gauzy but not sheer, and wrapped around the young figure's upper torso like a toga, leaving a tail of material to hang down to her lower back. The rest of the gown was wrapped around her waist a little more snugly but flowed out from her hips and behind her in a short trail. Half of her honey colored hair was pinned up with fresh pink flowers, the rest falling in beautiful curls down her back. She walked through the grass, her striking eyes the color of newly opened spring buds watching everything around her shrug off the weight of the night and come alive with the warmth of the sun. Her fingers touched the grass around her, and all around her path a garden of immeasurable beauty arose like a natural spring. Suddenly it became apparent that she was not alone as out of the forest came another person, and another. They came from the darkness, spreading in all directions touching the closed buds of the flowers and opening them to the world. The simple green meadow quickly became a gorgeous display of nature as flowers of all kinds sprang up and greeted the keepers of the flowers.

"Sakura!" the honey haired goddess turned around with a smile to see her best friend approaching her. She was taller than Sakura with long hair colored like a raven's feathers and soft as a cloud. Her eyes were the loveliest color of lavender, so beautiful it was rumored that the lavender plant envied her eyes. She wore a blue dress similar to Sakura's except her top had two shoulder straps whereas Sakura's only had one.

"Good morning, Tomoyo!" Sakura greeted her friend. The alabaster skinned maiden grinned at Sakura as she reached down and touched a wilted lilac plant. It began to regenerate and soon the fresh scent of lilacs filled the space between the two friends.

"It is a wonderful first day of Spring, is it not?" Tomoyo asked sweetly, walking with Sakura through the grass toward the kingdom that lay in the middle of all the land. It was where Sakura, the princess of the flower fairies resided with the rest of her people. She was the daughter of King Fujitaka and Queen Nadeshiko and believed to be the most beautiful fairy in the entire land of Sharronne.

"It is. I so missed the sights and smells of the meadow all these months." Sakura replied. They walked alongside their kindred toward the castle. Laughter flickered from every part of the area as the fairies made way to their home to celebrate the first day of spring.

"Sakura!" a male voice called as she and Tomoyo approached the castle walls. Sakura's emerald eyes moved to the origin of the voice to see a young man standing at the bridge with a look of adoration in his gray eyes. He was dressed in a dark blue tunic with a silver draw around his waist. The edges of the tunic were elegantly designed with silver embroidery that shimmered in the light of the morning. His dark bluish colored hair moved with the fresh breeze as he started for the princess with a huge grin. Sakura let out a happy laugh and ran to him, falling into his embrace.

"Eriol you are home!" Sakura cried happily, running a hand through his soft hair and looking into his eyes lovingly. Tomoyo caught up to the couple and smiled politely at Eriol as he released Sakura.

"How was your voyage to Elinne? Tomoyo asked as the threesome began to walk with the rest of the people into the castle. There was a huge foyer filled with flowers and birds, and a giant oak tree in the middle of it all.

"It was very enlightening. I have learned much about the ways of my people." Eriol replied as they moved past the foyer and into the market where fresh food and other beautiful items were for sale.

"Such as? I do hope they are teaching you the more…mature practices when it comes to aquatic magic." Sakura joked. Eriol blushed and smiled softly down at the girl on his arm.

"I did learn some things indeed. I do wish you would put that moment I used my powers to douse you at the royal masque all those years before behind you!" Eriol added, earning a honey sweet smile from Sakura and a small chuckle from Tomoyo.

"I remember that! It was a masque for your tenth birthday Sakura, and you had been dancing with Han the entire night! Eriol was jealous so he conjured a spell to create a downpour on you both!" Tomoyo recalled with a sparkle in her eyes. Sakura recalled the moment as well.

"I was furious at you for weeks until you explained yourself! We've been together ever since, my love." Sakura replied. She felt him tighten his grip around her arm and felt safe in the company of her only love.

"That was seven years ago. Funny, it seems like only yesterday." Eriol mused as they walked into the Great Hall toward the ballroom. It was being primped with flowers and decorations of all kinds in preparation for the annual Cherry Blossom Ball celebrating the coming of the Spring.

"I must be going, Sakura." Eriol remarked softly, stopping with her to gaze into her beautiful eyes. She stared up at him with the most sweet pout on her face.

"But you have been gone for nearly eight months, please I wish to stay with you!" Sakura argued.

"I would love nothing more than to take you out into the meadow and talk with you until the sun went down but I have some business I must attend to that is quite important. We have the entire night at the ball to be in each other's company." Eriol replied. Sakura smiled and released a sigh.

"You're right. I am being selfish, trying to keep you all to myself when you have only just returned to Sharonne. Go, I will see you tonight, most definitely." Sakura stated. Eriol took Sakura's hand in his and kissed it softly.

"Until tonight." He whispered. Sakura nodded with a blush as Eriol turned and walked into one of the corridors. Sakura turned to Tomoyo, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"I think his business is more pressing than he is letting on." Tomoyo gushed excitedly. Sakura looked at her best friend with a confused face.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. The two women walked toward Sakura's chambers where they would soon be preparing for the ball. Tomoyo looked at Sakura with surprise written on her lovely features.

"Can you not sense the urgency in his voice? His business is with your father, Sakura! He means to ask for your hand!" Tomoyo cried. Sakura's eyes widened as a smile graced her face. Finally after all this time…he was going to make her his wife. Together they would rule Sharonne, King Eriol of the Elinnese and Sakura of the Sharonnian. Their kingdom would span most of the land after they joined the water conjurers and the flower fairies together. It would be a beautiful union, indeed.

"Come, Sakura you cannot go to the ball looking like that, especially if you are to be engaged tonight! I must find the finest gown for you and make you look like a princess!" Tomoyo declared, grabbing Sakura's hand and rushing with her up the winding stone staircase toward Sakura's quarters.

"I AM a princess, Tomoyo!" Sakura interjected, and Tomoyo stopped suddenly.

"Right….then I will make you look like a goddess!" Tomoyo declared once again as she grabbed Sakura once again and burst through the door to Sakura's room, slamming it closed with excitement behind her.

In a land far from Sharonne lay a kingdom layered with cold snow. Bitter wind howled through the naked trees, scattering a dusting of crystalline snow across the silent grounds. Inside the castle glowed a warmth from many fires lit in the fireplaces. The light from the fires showed through the castle windows giving it the appearance of an old jack 'o lantern's gap-toothed grin.

Inside the massive dining hall of the castle sat a lone figure eating dinner. He was young, around nineteen years old with messy brown hair and very hard amber eyes. As he completed his dinner the door opened slowly and an older woman walked in gracefully. She had raven colored hair and eyes the color of soft coal. Her mouth was set in a firm manner as she approached the young man.

"Mother." He stated simply and respectfully. The woman nodded to him and took her place left of her son, who sat at the head of the table. The doors opened as servants brought in the woman's meal. She began to very carefully sip her soup, then placed her spoon at the side of her bowl.

"Syaoran, it is time. Tonight is the night of the Cherry Blossom Ball in Sharonne and the coming of age is complete. Bring her to Honleiaa post haste. The fate of this kingdom depends on your quick action and your success." She instructed. Syaoran bowed to his mother and walked briskly out of the room.

'After all this time, it has come. We've been waiting for her to become of age, so she may break the spell on this kingdom and bring us back to life.' Syaoran thought as he prepared to leave for Sharonne. He changed into a dark green tunic with golden embroidery emblazoning the chest and hems. He tied a gold cord around his waist and nodded with satisfaction as he looked into the mirror.

"As if it matters what I look like at this function. I shall only be there long enough to steal their princess.' Syaoran thought to himself as he walked out of his bedroom door.

The end of chapter one. If it isn't obvious, Eriol, Sakura and Tomoyo are all seventeen and E&S are in love (imagine how weird it is for me to write that. I've NEVER paired them before!). Syaoran is nineteen and obviously after Sakura for something (duh, who wouldn't?). I'll get chapter two cranked out ASAP but I am now driving, so gas money is a necessity and I have a job making sandwiches at Arbys! Woot! Not to mention school is starting. Thanks for reading!


End file.
